This application relates to an operations management monitor, and more particularly to methods and systems for monitoring warehouse operations and responding to constantly changing circumstances in the warehouse.
Task and Resource Management (TRM) is a solution developed by SAP AG (SAP) to optimize complex warehouse processes. TRM is a standalone system that can fully be integrated into the Logistics Execution System (LES) or other host management systems. Although, LES and TRM may work together to manage and maintain warehouse operations, each system maintains a separation and has clearly defined responsibilities. LES provides the details about what activity should be performed for which object, while TRM determines how and when the request is executed.
The Request Management, Task Management, Resource Management, Bin Management and Route Management integrated packages comprise the core of TRM. Additionally, the Presentation Management package may be integrated into the TRM. The Request Management package receives requests based on reference documents, such as, transfer orders and delivery documents, from the LES to the TRM. The Task Management package converts the requests into a prioritized list of tasks, which are the elementary physical activities to be performed in a warehouse. Resource Management package manages master and dynamic data related to the resources, which are physical entities with defined qualifications that execute movements and specific operations defined in tasks, in the warehouse. The Bin Management package manages information relating to a site map, which is a detailed three-dimensional layout of the entire warehouse. The Route Management package manages information on the different paths of should use between two points. Finally, the Presentation Management package enables a user to tailor transactions and screen displays for any presentation device.
Among other things, TRM adds business value by increasing efficiency and accelerating supply chain management.
In general, in one aspect, this invention provides methods and apparatus, including computer program products, implementing and using techniques for monitoring specific areas of concern in warehouse operations. Information describing operations of a warehouse is stored in a database. Information is displayed on a user interface about an alert type and a category of alert types associated with that alert type, wherein a category of alert types is one of several classes of alert types. A user request for information about an alert type stored in the database is received. The requested information is retrieved from the database, in response to the request and the user interface is updated to display the requested information.
Advantageous implementations can include one or more of the following features. The category of alert types can include a category based on one or more of time dependency, warehouse geography, warehouse resources, and business objects. Updating the user interface to display the requested information can include at least one of viewing alert types, displaying details for an alert type, displaying an application log, and displaying a priority model for a task. The user request can be initiated by selecting a category of alert types to reveal the alert types in that category. The user request can be initiated by selecting an alert type to reveal details about the alert type. The user interface can be updated to display the current information by selecting an icon. Switching to a user interface for monitoring warehouse operations can be performed by selecting an icon.
An upper control level can be configured for an alert type, wherein an alert type comprises one of an unconfirmed task whose due date is approaching, a working area workload, a resource workload, the ratio of the number of tasks per suitably qualified resource, and a non-executable task, and an alert can be provided on the user interface when a value of an object for which an alert has been configured has been exceeded.
An upper control level warning can be configured for an alert type, wherein an alert type includes one of an unconfirmed task whose due date is approaching, a working area workload, a resource workload, the ratio of the number of tasks per suitably qualified resource, and a non-executable task, and an alert can be provided on the user interface when a value of an object for which an alert has been configured has been exceeded.
A lower control level can be configured for an alert type, wherein the alert type includes one of an unconfirmed task whose due date is approaching, a working area workload, a resource workload, the ratio of the number of tasks per suitably qualified resource, and a non-executable task, and an alert can be provided on the user interface when a value of an object for which an alert has been configured falls below the lower control level. A lower control level warning for an alert type can be configured, wherein an alert type comprises one of an unconfirmed task whose due date is approaching, a working area workload, a resource workload, the ratio of the number of tasks per suitably qualified resource, and a non-executable task; and an alert can be provided on the user interface when a value of an object for which an alert has been configured falls below the lower control level warning.
A user request to modify information stored in the database can be received. The information in the database can be modified in response to the request, and the user interface can be updated to display the modified information. Modifying the information can include changing the priority of a task, refreshing the alerts monitor display, releasing a force skipped task back into the pool of available tasks, executing final confirmation of a force confirmed task, confirming a force skipped task with zero quality, and canceling a force skipped task and creating a replacement task.